Diary of a Teenaged Spitfire
by daughterofdarkness87
Summary: Charlie's niece was on the plane as well. She's gone through a load of crap latley. She and Sawyer become friends, and maybe more. CharlieClaire, KateJack, SawyerOC... maybe some ShannonSayid mixed in! Woot! Will be updated soon! around 9.10.05
1. The First Day

_A/N: I'm going to try to stick with the events that happened, and add to them. I may addlib a bit, but it's a fanfiction... I also might not update on a regular basis as I get writer's block very easily so please be nice and review, as it always helps to have encouragement._

Boarding the plane with Uncle Charlie, that was, well, not an easy feat. Some of the passengers stared at me as I passed by. I probably would have stared too, if some teenager walked on a plane wearing all black. Rolling my eyes, I turned up my walkman and ignored them. Stupid people. No one knows a damn thing about me. Every so often, after sitting down and putting away my walkman, Uncle Charlie would fidget. I knew why of course... Being a teenager, I can spot a drug problem a mile away. But, set in my apathy, I really didn't care.

Some amount of time into the trip, my uncle tapped me on the arm. I was watching the movie so I took off my headset. "What's up, Uncle Charlie?" I asked.

"Chrys, I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?" He said.

"Okay." I said. He got up and rushed to the bathroom. I pulled my headset on again. But then, the plane started to shake, so I took them off again.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The pilot has turned on the fasten seat belts sign, please do so now." The air flight attendant said. I had never taken my off so I was safe. _Where the hell is Uncle Charlie?_ I kept asking myself, even as the oxygen masks fell down. I rushed to put mine on. That was the last thing I remember, before waking up.

ON THE BEACH

"Ugh!" I moaned waking up. "What the fuck? Uncle Charlie?" I put my hand to my head, and then looked at it, there was blood.

"Hey? You okay?" Some guy asked me, as I was getting up.

"I will be in a sec. Can you tell me where I'm bleeding from?"

"Um... right there, it looks like," He said pointing out a spot on my head.

"Okay, thanks." I tear off a piece of my second shirt and wrap it around my head. "I'm Chrystalynne, by the way. But you can call me Chrys. Everyone does." I said, holding out my non-bloody hand.

"I'm Boone. Nice to meet you. Though I wish I had met you in better conditions than this." He replied, shaking the aforementioned hand. "Have you seen my sister? She's blond... A tad annoying?"

"Sorry... I just woke up... Have you seen my Uncle? His name Charlie, he has an accent..."

"Short guy?" Answered another guy with a light southwest American accent.

"Yeah. Have you seen him?"

"He's over there helping out. Doc's over there too, you should see him. That looks pretty bad."

"I'll be fine. Thanks though. My name's Chrystalynne, but everyone calls me Chrys."

"Sawyer."

"Thanks you guys." I said, as I walked away. I searched the beach looking for Uncle Charlie, and I found him, helping out a pregnant lady and another guy. "Uncle Charlie!!!" I screamed running for him.

"Chrys! Thank God you're all right!" He exclaimed. He hugged me and then went back to the lady. The guy, that I supposed was the doctor, looked at me and told me to sit down.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." I replied.

"All the same, I'd like to look at it." He insisted.

"Fine!" I huffed, and sat down in the sand. "Is she going to be all right?"

"She'll be fine in a second."

I waited for them to get the pregnant lady calm. I felt then, a dripping down the side of my face. I wiped it off, and found blood. _Okay... maybe not just a scratch..._ "Uh-oh..." I said, and the two look over at me. "It's nothing." I dismissed.

"No, it's not. Come here, Chrys? Is it?" Doctor dude says.

"Yeah, it's Chrys. What's your name?"

"Jack." He replied as he took off the bandage. "You did this bandage yourself? Pretty smart. Is Chrys short for something?"

"Yeah, it's short for Chrystalynne. OW! Bloody hell! That hurt!" I yelled as he poked the cut.

"Sorry, just trying to see. It's not too bad. Won't need stitches at least. Keep pressure on it. Now I've got to go and help everyone else." Jack said taking off. "Stay there."

"But I can help! My parents," I started.

"Not when you're bleeding over everything you can't! Stay sitting for a bit!" He shouted. "Fine." I huffed, yet again. "How are you...erm, I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name..."

"It's Claire. I'm all right. For now, at least. It's nice to meet you, Chrys. Are you Charlie's daughter?" she said with her Australian accent.

"Gods no. He's my uncle. He's taking care of me for a few months until I turn eighteen."

"How long is that?" Claire asked.

"About 4 months from now. How far along are you? If it's not too rude to ask."

"I'm eight months now."

"Wow. Do you know what it is?"

"No. Why is your uncle taking care of you now?"

"Because.... my parents just died. My dad before my mum, but still..."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry... It's not your fault." I said wiping a tear from my face. "I'm going to go and wash off all this nastiness out there," I said gesturing to the sea.

"Be careful of your head, and all the other cuts on your body. Salt water stings like nothing else."

"I guess you're right. Maybe just my hands then." I say smiling. "Or do you want me to stay here with you?"

"I'll be fine. You go on. I know I wouldn't love all that blood all over me."

"Kay." I went closer to the water and dug a hole close enough that water will get in, but not kill me in the process, when another guy appeared out of no where behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asked with an accent as well.

"Digging a washing hole, so I can get rid of all this blood and gunk." I replied holding up my hands. A wave crashed in and filled up the hole. I plunged my hands in and scrubbed with the sand to get all of the blood off. It stung like crazy, but it worked. "See?" I said smiling.

He smiled back. "My name is Sayid. And you are?"

"Chrystalynne. But everyone calls my Chrys. Nice to meet you, Sayid." I said, as I shook his had.

"You are very wilderness savvy. How?"

"Before my parents....died, my father would take me into the woods and teach me to survive. I even went to a wilderness survival camp when I turned thirteen. I was one of six girls there, and the youngest to boot. The other ninety-four were boys." I said.

"Perhaps then you can help us find some wood for a signal fire?"

"Sure. It's not like I've got anything else to do."

"Good. You can partner with Boone then, so you don't get lost."

"Okay. I'll go and find him." I nodded to Sayid and ran off in search of Boone. "Boone! Oy!"

"Chrys? What is it?"

"Sayid said you needed a partner for collecting fire wood. I'm your partner."

"Okay. Let's go then." We headed off into the jungle, and picked up fallen branches.

"Not that one, Boone. It'll smoke when we light it."

"How do you know?"

"My father taught me a lot about survival. Living off the land... a bunch of stuff. Believe me?"

"Yeah."

"So... did you find your sister yet?"

"Yeah. I'll introduce you two later. Her name's Shannon."

"Mmkay." I had an armful of good sized branches. "You ready to go back?"

He nodded, and we started back for camp, when I heard something behind us. "What was that?"

I shushed him. Something touched my shoulder and I stepped back on whatever it was and elbowed it for good measure. Unfortunately, it was Uncle Charlie.

"Oh! Gods, Uncle Charlie! Don't do that!!! I'm soooo sorry!" I said.

"It's all right Chrys." He wheezed. "We've go to go back to the beach now."

"We were just heading that way. Come on, boys." I said, leading the way to the beach.

Once we got back to camp, Boone and I added our wood to one of the piles and then started to salvage the plane. I found 3 of my four big bags, a couple of blankets, a pillow, and two towels and started to make a sleeping area for myself near camp. After that I went around and found stuff for other people. I found 3 other blankets which I gave to Hurley to pass out to people, and a few pillows which I handed out myself to Claire, Boone and Sawyer. According to my watch it was about 7:30. I went back to my little area and started sifting through my things, when Sawyer started making his camp next to mine.

"Thanks for the pillow, by the way Chrys."

"No problem Sawyer."

"So, what have you got there?"

"Clothes mostly. My journals, a few books, my, erm, 'personal items', a photo album, my CD's and my portable."

"Lose anything?"

"A bag full of clothes, but I think it was my 'mostly for cold weather' bag."

Uncle Charlie sat down, and Sawyer just stopped talking.

"Are you all right, Chrys?"

"I'm fine. Really, Uncle Charlie. I'm good. This just isn't my month I guess, huh?"

"I guess not. Get some sleep, okay. We're probably all going to need it." He goes off again, but not before kissing me on the forehead.

"'kay." I got out my make-up bag and found the Band-Aids my mother always put in there. Thank the Gods. I pulled out a mirror and put one on the cut on my forehead, just to stave off infection.

"Quite the set up you've got there, kid." Sawyer says now that Uncle Charlie's gone.

"How so?"

"You've got you're bed, with two blankets underneath you and one on top. All your things around you." "So? I can't help it that the Gods finally cut me a break! I mean first they take my dad, then my mom, and then throw me on some deserted island with about 50 other people. Come on, Sawyer, be real. I'm keeping my things because they'll help me survive."

"I understand that kid. Believe me."

"Stop calling me 'kid'! I'm not a kid! I'm fricking almost 18 now. So just call me my name!"

"Dang, girl. Quite a spitfire, aren't ya."

"Sorry. This is really stressful for me. I just... buried both of my parents and now here I am in Gods know where, waiting for a rescue boat."

He nodded, and went on, "So Chrys. What do you write in those journals, anyhow?"

"Poems... Daily rants... Just things that help me deal. Hey, you never told me what you found."

"Just a bit of my things. Clothes mostly." He smiled.

"Cool." I replied. Then Boone and a girl I assumed to be Shannon came over to me.

"Chrys, earlier I said I'd introduce you to my sister. This is her. Shannon, Chrys. Chrys, meet Shannon."

"Nice to meet you Shannon."

"And you."

"See you around Chrys." He left, with his sister.

"Bye."

"Friends with everyone I see." Sawyer mocked.

"Shut it you. It helps to know everyone that you're depending on for survival."

"Too true." Sawyer replied. Uncle Charlie walked over and laid down on the bed he'd made for himself earlier, with Claire at his side.

"Hi Uncle Charlie. Hi Claire. Have either of you met Sawyer?"

"Nope." Uncle Charlie replied. " 'lo mate."

"Hello, Sawyer."

"Nice to meet ya both."

"Chrys, you should get some sleep. You look dead tired." Uncle Charlie suggested.

"Mmkay." I said, and lay down. I covered up and looked at my watch. 9:30. How long will it be until the boats get here? I wondered.


	2. Drama!

CHRYS' NIGHTMARE 

_I'm in the middle of a battlefield, bodies laying on the ground. Blood soaking into the earth, as a girl walks over the bodies that spill it._

_"Dear Gods!" I whisper. Suddenly, shots begin to be fired. I run for cover for a bit, before realizing that the bullets go right through me. I watch the battle, amazed at the fact that humans could be so ruthless. I stop before a man, and squint at him. He has a silver locket around his neck that he's clutching with his left hand._

_"Dad?" I ask aloud. The man starts moving forward, readying himself for battle, before kissing the locket. "Daddy, don't go out there!" I scream, trying to grab for him. The man continues, as nothing I say or do, can be heard by him. He fires his weapon at the forces in front of him. So many shots are fired, but I keep my eyes on my father. My vision singles out a man, who takes aim for my father._

_"You bastard," I mutter. "Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do." The man fires, and my father falls to the ground, joining many others on the battle ground. I scream, and yells and curse. I then, marches up to the man who fired the shot and---_

"Chrys," Sawyer questioned my sleeping self. Then he shouted, leaning over me, "Chrys! Wake the fuck up!"

"You bastard you killed my father!!" I screamed, jolting up and punching Sawyer square in the face. Waking up further I realized who I had hit. "Ah, fuck. Sawyer I'm so sorry!!!"

"It's nothing, kid. You were just irritating the hell out of me with all the whimpering and wiggling around you were doing. Consequently, you also kicked me in the baby maker, so thanks."

"Jeez! I apologized! You don't have to be such an ass about it." I said. "Fuck it... I'm too irritated to talk to a man who is an ass after someone apologizes."

"Careful, now, Sweetcheeks. You wouldn't want your uncle hearing you talk like that." he said in a condescending tone.

"So it's Sweetcheeks and kid now, huh... Well then I think I'll come up with a name for you. How about..."

"You might want to think those next words out very carefully!" he warned.

"I think I can handle it. Now... let me think... how about biggest butthead. Nah... that sounds to kiddish, though that would fit what you call me. Hmm.... Brat? No... Aha! I have it Arsehead. There we go. Sweetcheeks and Arsehead. Sounds just fine."

"You've got a mouth on ya there girl."

"Thank you Captain Obvious!"

"Watch yourself... You don't know what you're getting into."

"I don't really care... You don't scare me." Sawyer growled at this. "Please! I've seen scarier things than you on the side of a bus.... Yuck! Underwear ads!"

Sawyer chuckled, "You don't know the first thing about me, Sweetcheeks. I doubt you'd want to find out."

"You might be surprised. I'm a pretty understanding person. I hardly ever judge, unless you're a prep, which I highly doubt you are or were in any case. Not a lot of things that I've heard can scare me... and even your 'I'm an arse, don't talk to me' attitude doesn't affect me."

"You know what? You're all right, for a kid."

"Arrgh! I thought I told you earlier! Stop calling me that!"

"Oh, but it's so much fun."

"Excuse me you two... but it's... 6:30 in the bloody morning! Would you care to be quiet."

"Go back to sleep Uncle Charlie. I'm sorry we woke you."

"I'm not. It's 6:30! Usually people are awake by now."

"Would you shut it Sawyer! People do like to sleep, especially after a traumatic event!"

"We should all be up and doing stuff anyway, Chrys!"

"Both of you shut it and go back to sleep!" Charlie ordered.

"Fine!" Chrys huffed.

"Screw you, Charlie. I'm getting up and seeing what I can salvage around here for myself."

Laying down, I rolled my eyes, both at being told to lay down and go back to sleep and at Sawyer and his little, 'I'm an arse, leave me alone' act he put up, as soon as Uncle Charlie had woken up. I fell back asleep for an hour or so and woke up as Uncle Charlie shook me.

"What the bloody hell now?" I groaned as I was waking up.

"Chrys, get up."

"Fine, though you just told me to go to bloody bed."

I got up and look around. Sawyer was digging through a bunch of things, pulling them out and had them all in a pile next to him I walked over to him, while tying my hair up in a ponytail.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, extremely childishly.

"Nothin' kid. Just getting some stuff."

"Is all of that yours?"

"No, but it's not like the people who own it are gonna kill me for it... They're dead."

"Jeez, what a lovely thing to say." Then I noticed some of the group going off towards the jungle. "What are they doing?"

"I dunno. Let's go." He said, authoritatively. I rolled my eyes. _Men_. I go with him.

"Hey, we're coming too!" I say to Jack and some girl I've never met before.

"No you're not!" Uncle Charlie orders.

"You think I won't stalk you? I will! I may be out there, in the **jungle**, _all by myself_, but I will follow!" I warned. Uncle Charlie got a look on his face, thinking about all the things that could happen to me out there. I smirked, because I knew that I'd won.

"Fine. But you're to stay in my sight at all times. I'll not have anything happening to you." He said.

"Whatever, Uncle."

The woman I hadn't met came up to me while we were walking. "I'm Kate." She said.

"Nice to meet you Kate. I'm Chrys... well Chrystalynne, but I like to be called Chrys."

"Nice to meet you as well Chrys." She moved on ahead of me, to talk to Jack.

"Hey, kid." Sawyer said. "Nice hustle back there. Using other peoples emotions to get what you want. Nice job."

"Well," I said, in mock modesty, "I couldn't have done it without the years of experience of getting my parents to give me what I wanted."

Sawyer was going to reply, but before he could, there was rustling from the brush next to us.

"What the hell?" I whispered. Sawyer put himself in front of me, pulled out a gun and started firing at whatever it was. A big white blur rushed out of the brush and Sawyer was still firing. I covered my ears and shut my eyes tight, being reminded of the nightmare I'd had last night. The firing stopped. Either Sawyer was dead, or the thing was dead... I hoped it was the thing. I opened my eyes and saw Sawyer in front of me. I breathed a sigh of relief and then looked at the creature he'd shot.

"It's a bear.." I said.

"It's not just any bear. This is a polar bear. What the hell is a polar bear doing in the jungle?" Kate asked.

"Hell if I know. All I want to know is where the hell did he get that gun?" an African-American man said.

"I agree with Michael. Where did you get that gun?" Jack asked.

"I took it off some guy. He had an ankle holster. He also had this." Sawyer replied, throwing a badge at Jack.

"This is a Federal Marshall's badge." Jack said.

"He's the one that was being held by the Marshall!" a little boy said.

"What are you all talking about? Sawyer isn't a criminal!" I half-yelled.

"Come here Chrys. Get away from him." Uncle Charlie commanded.

"No! What the hell is going on here. You all are ripping apart at the seams! You're all jumping to bloody conclusions.!" I yelled.

"Then how come I found these in the jungle?" the little boy asked, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

"Don't ask me. I just know that if Sawyer was a criminal, he probably would have killed us all by now! Aren't you all seeing that?" I yelled. For some reason I looked at Kate and noticed she had a look on her face that I couldn't quite place_. Is that guilt? What the fuck?_ It was then that Uncle Charlie grabbed me.

"You are not to be around him. He's a criminal!" I wrenched my arm from his grip.

"You can't tell me who and who not to be around. If I choose to have Sawyer as a friend it's my choice not yours!" I yelled. Then I ran back the way we'd come, back for the beach. _This is bullshit. I just want to go home, go to college, and live a normal life as an adult. _Fuck Uncle Charlie. I hadn't noticed that as I left someone followed me. All I knew that I was pissed and I was crying, which made me even more pissed.

"Chrys! Chrys! Wait up!" a voice yells. I felt a hand on my arm, and turned around, tears and all, to see Kate. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. Just leave me alone for a while okay?" I said.

"All right... Just stay where we at least can sort of see you. Okay?"

"Fine. Just make sure that no one comes near me..." I said as a walked away, further down the beach. I get about 250 feet away from the campsite and sit down in front of a big piece of driftwood. I lean my head back and let all the tears come out. Sitting there for about 20 minutes just crying, I finally noticed that Sawyer was standing next to me.

"Why are you here? I wanted to be alone." I said, wiping my face off with the back of my hand.

"Well, I ain't gonna just let you sit here and cry. It's bullshit."

"How long have been standing there?"

"About 5 minutes." He replied as he sat down next to me. "Why are you crying, besides the obvious reason. No one cries that long without a lot of reasons."

"I dunno... Being stuck here, being the youngest person here, aside from the little kid and Claire's not- born baby. My parents. Uncle Charlie and his _bullshit_. A bunch of stupid stuff, like the fact that I won't be going to the college I was accepted to this year, probably." I said. It felt good to get all the stuff off of my chest. "I'm sorry... That was a rather long rant."

"Nah, it's all right. No worries." He said. We sat there for a while in companionable silence, just watching the sea.

"How long do you think the rescue boats'll be?"

"I don't look that far into the future."

"But Shannon said, that the plane had a black box. That means we could be located."

"That doesn't mean a damn thing and you know it."

"Yeah, but I'm trying to remain optimistic. It's hard but I damn well better try, cause otherwise depression sets in."

"Come on. I think Locke found us some food to eat." Sawyer said, standing up and offering a hand to me.

"Mmkay. Why not?" I replied, taking the hand and letting him hoist me off the ground. He let go and we walked to the main camp. _Why am I so flirty with this guy?_ I think, as we walk towards the roast.

The food Locke had caught, happened to be a boar big enough for us to each get a small portion of it. Sawyer and I sat next to each other, further away from the group. I noticed, as I ate, that Uncle Charlie was glaring over at us. I rolled my eyes and ate, ignoring my uncle.

It was after we'd ate, that Jack had come back announcing that his little expedition group had found some caves and with them, fresh water. People immediately started to ask, how big the caves were, and how many could go with. It was then that Uncle Charlie volunteered for us to go with the group to the caves. I happened to like the beach though. I pulled Uncle Charlie aside.

"Uncle, can't I please stay here. I wanna be _here _when the rescue boats come!" I whined.

"No, you're coming with me." Uncle Charlie said.

"Uncle Charlie, is this about Sawyer, or you worrying about my safety? Because if it's about Sawyer..."

"It's both. No more arguing. I, as your legal guardian say, that you _will _move to the caves." He ordered.

"Fine. But now, just to let you know, I'm not speaking with you." With that, I stomped away towards my bed kit and started to pack it into my backpack. Sawyer came over then and stooped down to where I was.

"What are you doing." he asked.

"Packing my things. Uncle Charlie _ordered _me to move to the caves with him." I replied, as I shoved a blanket into the bag violently.

"You're leaving?"

"I have to... Uncle Charlie pulled the _guardian _card out." I said rolling my eyes. I got up and put my backpack on my shoulders, and the 3 larger bags straps on my shoulders as well. "But I'm gonna be down here all day tomorrow. I'm not spending all my time with the 'merry bunch of jerks'." I said.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, only don't tell my uncle. He'll flip, I'm sure he wants me away from you."

"Why?"

"Probably because he thinks you're dangerous."

"He's a smart man."

"Shut it, Sawyer! If he hears you, he might just ground me to the caves. I don't want that!"

"See you, then." He said. I waved, as I walked away, before walking past my jackass of an uncle, toward the caves. I walked next to a Korean couple, as I matched their speed, I bowed my head and smiled. A Japanese custom, but I hope it got my point across. The woman smiled and the husband glared. _Cave people bite. I wanna stay on the beach. Shannon's there, Boone's there, Sawyer's there, Kate's there, even bloody Sayid is there! I'd be fine!_ I thought as I walked. I started to kick stones as I walked, but I stopped after one hit Jack in the back. I grimaced.

"Sorry, Jack."

We arrived at the caves and I unpacked my bed kit. I made sure to stay as far as I could away from Uncle Charlie, just to get my point across. I could care less if I froze from being away from everyone else. I went outside and found a branch and a bunch of twigs, bound the twigs to the bottom of the branch with a tiny vine, and made a makeshift broom. I swept my sleeping area and then went to give it to Jack.

"You made this?"

"Yeah... so?"

"Why would you think to make this?"

"There are bloody rocks and dirt everywhere, I doubt that anyone wants to sleep on more than they had to. So I made a broom.. Okay?" I said. "Just hand it out to people, or if you like I can clean the cave before everyone gets settled."

"No, that's all right... thanks, Chrys."

"No problem. Just trying to lend a hand." I replied. I walked back to my area and set up my bed kit. I put my backpack under my pillow for more lift. I check my watch, 8:23... _Gods it's been a long day._ I lay down and cover up and almost instantly fell asleep to the sounds of the fresh water, waterfall falling down. Luckily I had no nightmares that night.

NEXT DAY

I woke up to the sounds of snoring and muttering in someone's sleep. I look at my watch 7:00. Wow... Uncle Charlie bitched me up yesterday at this time and there he was sleeping away. I get up and go outside.

"What are you doing?" Locke asked me as he came out about fifteen minutes later. Just as I was finishing up bathing, using my waterbottle to dump water on me, to wash off soap.

"Using some of the water here to clean up. I haven't showered or bathed in forever and it's getting to me." I replied. Later, I had planned to go to the beach and get into the salt water, but I realized that saltwater would be a bad way to try and clean up. "I'm gonna try and find a lake or something for everyone to bathe in... I even have trail markers ready to go." I said, pointing at my bag, which had bits of pink cloth falling out of it.

"I see, and who was going to go with you? If I may?"

"You're an intuitive man aren't you? Can you guess?"

"I'm guessing Sawyer. But, perhaps Boone as well."

"You may have guessed right. I haven't asked anyone yet. Would you tell my uncle that I've gone to the beach... I would, but I'm not speaking to him... right now anyway."

"Sure."

"Thanks tons, Locke!" I say as I grab my backpack and head off toward the beach. By about 7:45 I'd gotten to the beach and Sawyer was already up and reading. It was titled Watership Down.

"Hey Sawyer." I said as I reached his, formerly Jack's, tent.

"Hey, yourself. What's up."

"Not much. That's a good book you're reading. I've had to read it before for school."

"It's not bad. Seems kind of fitting don't you think."

"Yeah, I guess so. We are trying to make a home in a new, unfamiliar place." I said smiling. Boone passed by and called me. "Be back in a sec." I said to Sawyer. I walk over to Boone. "What do you need Boone?"

"Are you sure you should be hanging with that guy? Your uncle wouldn't like it." He said.

"I don't really care what my uncle thinks. But, please don't tell him, or he'll have me grounded to the caves until either I turn eighteen or we get rescued, whichever comes first."

"Okay."

"Thanks, Boone." I said. I walked back to Sawyer, whom had returned to his book.

"Done talking to pimple boy now?" he asked.

"Sawyer, don't be mean... He's just really weirded out by you actually being friends with someone, let alone me. He's looking out for me."

"So what brought you by here, this morning?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on an expedition with me, to find a bathing hole." I asked.

"Why not. Best thing I've got to do around here."

"Sweet." He started to pack a bag and then we headed off into the unknown. Every 10 feet or so, I'd leave a pink trail marker.

"Do I even want to know why you, of all people, had a pink shirt?"

"It was hot pink and said something funny on it."

"What was that."

"It said, 'The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm.' It suited me, when I bought it."

He laughed. "That's a good saying. I wish I had something like that."

"Well, I do have this light blue shirt that says, 'Ice Bitch' on it... It might fit you."

He smacked me in the back of the head. "Watch yourself, Sweetcheeks."

I tied another pink marker up, and asked, "Now I have to know. Why do you call me Sweetcheeks and Kate Freckles?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked with a grin on his face...

"Maybe not, if the reasons make you grin like _that_!" We walked on in silence for a while stopping now and then to tie up a pink marker, when we found a pond that looked okay. "We need to make sure this isn't just standing water." I said. He and I split and walked around the pond, until I heard Sawyer shout that he'd found an inlet. "I found the outlet too. This is good. It gets warmed by the sun." I said pointing up at out the tree tops were cleared away, letting the sun shine in. "It won't be too cold."

"Awesome, now all of us don't have to worry about stinking so much." I said. Sawyer looked mock offended.

"Are you saying that I stink?" he asked.

"No, in fact, compared to the other guys, you actually smell fine, it's just we girls who are finicky about it." I replied, smiling.

He laughed. "Been smelling me have you?"

"Well last night, it was kind of hard not to." With that, I was suddenly flying through the air and landing in water. "You _ass_!" I screamed after coming up and catching my breath.

"Told ya not to mess with me."

I stomped out of the water, wringing my hair out as I did so. Then, doing the most childish thing I could think of, I stomped on Sawyer's foot. Then, I stuck out my tongue. "You're lucky my watch is waterproof! Otherwise you'd be giving me yours." We both started laughing then. Once we'd stopped, we headed back, following the trail markers and split off, he going back to the beach to tell people, me back to the caves to tell the others.

Once I got there, Locke looked at me and laughed. "Why are you all wet?" he asked.

"Sawyer threw me into the bathing pond we'd found." I called out to everyone. "Guys come here a sec! I have something to tell you." Once everyone had gathered, I began. "I went out with someone this morning and we found a pond big enough for bathing in. I know from first hand experience, that it isn't too deep in the middle, maybe 5 feet. I wouldn't advise on everyone going, maybe just a few at first... you might want to work it out with the beach people, as they'll know about it too. Maybe wear your bathing suits or underwear... whatever, just don't bathe nude!!!"

"You're the best, dudett!"

"Thanks, Hurley. Follow the hot pink trail markers... they'll lead you there."

Locke looked at me funny, "Hot pink?" he asked.

"Well, it was the most noticeable thing I had in my cases."

"It works." Jack said as he passed by.

"Aren't you going to go, Chrys?" Charlie said.

I didn't answer, just stomped away to refill my waterbottle. Then I sat down on my bed kit and took out my journal and wrote for what seemed like hours. People kept coming by the caves, saying how awesome it was to have a bathing place. After, it seemed all the survivors but one had come by the caves on the way to the bathing pond, the last one finally did.

"You're not gone, Sweetcheeks?"

"Nope, I've had my fill of the pond, thanks to you." I said smiling. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna wait until the excitement cools down, get sometime by myself."

"Cool." I said. He left again and I sighed. It's as though I've made a best friend and a potential crush out of the same guy. I wrote. _What happens if I say what I feel, and he just dumps me like I'm nothing? DAMNED DRAMA! Once everyone had come back from the pond. Everything seemed better. Happier even. I'm glad I could help out, make everyone feel better about being here._

**A/N: Hope everyone's happy! I updated! Woot! Now for my reviewers... Cookies and comments! passes out cookies to: **

**Two and Fury**

I'm glad it's a semi orignal idea... I'm trying to keep Sawyer in character... I'm not really good at that so much though... I hope I did better with it in this chapter. I'm trying to  
have Sawyer have a friend... even if it is an almost 18 year old... just kinda softening his  
image... I'm trying to keep is attitude and it's hard to make them both mesh... I know  
Caring!Sawyer is in there somewhere... and I'm hoping Chrystalynne will bring that  
out.... :) I didn't forget about Kate in this chapter! :)

**lostfan**

I'm not sure about his attitude yet... I think it'll eventually be like it is on the show... or at  
least I hope it will be... I hope that it's better in this chapter at least! Thanks for  
reviewing!!!

**Becky**

I wrote more! Thanks SO much for reviewing!

If I forgot anyone, or if you review Chapter 1, after I upload this I'm sorry!


	3. Giggles, Kisses, and Conspiracy

The morning after Sawyer and I had found the bathing pond, now affectionately called Pond SawyerChrys, I woke up earlier than everyone else, as I had the day before. I stood up and grabbed a new outfit as the one I was in currently was begining to reek. I also grabbed my overnight bag, which, from my mother and her 'You can never be too prepared' teachings, had 2 bars of soap, shampoo and conditioner, toothpaste and a toothbrush, and a comb. I looked to the sky, thanking her for intsilling in me that same attitude. I grabbed a towel I'd found on the beach, as well. I could tell that everyone was going to wake up soon, it was too quiet, so I headed for Pond SawyerChrys and bathed. After I had been in the pond for a bit, I started to feel like someone was watching me. I slowly turn around, and there is Sawyer, standing at the edge of the pond, in his boxers. I blushed, of course. 

"Jeez, Sawyer! You scared the living daylights out of me!" I said continuing my washing. He waded in and started to bathe as well.

"We seem to be seeing a lot of each other... For not living anywhere near each other." He said, scrubbing at his arms.

"Well, it seems fate keeps putting us here... We can't help it." I say with a smile. I_t's not so bad either, at least from this point._ I finished washing my hair and wrung it out partially.

"I guess so. So how was your night?" He asked.

"Not too bad. No nightmares at least." I said. Kate and Jack came off the trail and saw Sawyer and I talking. _Figures_. I thought, _Every bloody time Sawyer and I have a conversation, someone_ has _to interrupt_. I watched as Sawyer went from the Sawyer I knew, to the Sawyer that everybody but I hated.

"Hey guys." Jack calls.

"I'm out of here. It's getting to crowded." Sawyer said, loud enough for the other 3 people there to hear.

He left, and I waded back to shore. I grabbed my clothes and things and went behind a bunch of bushes where a sign, made undoubtedly by Hurley, said 'Women's area. (No peeing please)'. I stood behind them and dressed myself, from my bathing suit, to a pair of black jeans and a blue tank top. I put sunscreen on, undoubtedly put in my bag by my mother, before she died, and left the clearing as well. As I walked back toward the caves, I was towel drying my hair.

I got into the cave and noticed a man laying on the ground, looking quite torn up. Oh shit. I think, as I drop my bags and towel, and run back to the pond.

"Jack!" I shouted. "Jack! You have to come quick! Someone's hurt in the caves."

Jack 'ran' through the water, to the caves, in his swim suit and all, Kate following him. Jack arrived at the caves, and started to go through the injuries, the man, Michael as I learned later, and patched him up.

"Who did this?" Jack asked. Kate and he then got a look on their faces that said everything they were thinking.

"It wasn't Sawyer, if that's what you guys are thinking. He only left the pond 2 minutes before I did. Could he have done this in, let's say 5? I don't think so." I said, rolling my eyes. _Everyone jumps to the conclusion of 'Sawyer did this. Bring out the pitchforks and let's have a good old fashioned lynching.' Stupid people_. I left Jack and Kate to attend to Michael, picked up my bag and towel, and then think of what I'm going to do for the day, when I decided to go to the beach.

As I walked toward the beach, I saw Uncle Charlie, muttering. His hands were shaking something awful. It kind of reminded me of when I was coming off of a caffine addiction. I walked on, hoping that Uncle Charlie would be okay, even though I was pissed at him. I see Sawyer, in his tent, but I decide to head over to the plane wreckage, in hopes of finding some soap in the bathrooms. We all needed to figure out a way to survive on this island, without going crazy. I figured, bathing and clothes care could help us all keep sane, at least as a start. I found some soap dispensers in the bathrooms, but with nothing to put them in, I sort of gave up, without even trying. I heard someone come up behind me, but didn't expect to have my sight suddenly taken away.

"Guess who, Sweetcheeks."

"Um- Jack?"

"Nope. Try again."

"Sayid?"

"NO!"

"Um... Hurley. If you're Hurley, please get your hands off me! Sawyer might think you're hurting me and hurt you!" I mocked. Sawyer took his hands off and turned me around.

"Threatning people with our friendship now, are ya?"

"No! Gods, no! I was mocking you arse!" I said, smacking him in the arm. Sawyer just walked out of the plane. "Sawyer! Sawyer, damn it! Get back here! I didn't mean to piss you off!" I yelled, running after him. He turned around, and I ran into his chest.

"Whoa! Easy there, Sweetcheeks." he said. "I'm not angry... just I don't know...."

"You're an ass, you know that?"

" 'Course. Somebodies gotta be."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You are such a guy. Now what are you going to do? Beat your chest, choose your mate, and throw her over your shoulder?"

"Maybe I'll do that. But, not now." _Did he say what I think he just said_? "Shouldn't you be at the caves, taking care of the guy who got beat up?"

"How'd you hear about that?" I asked.

"Hurley announced it... I overheard."

We started walking towards his tent, "A few people think you did it, you know."

"Do you?"

"No."

"Well...No one else matters... except maybe Freckles." He said. _He likes Kate... great. Now I have to deal with a stupid guy that I like, liking some other girl._

"I've got to head back to the caves... Uncle Charlie, by now at least, is up and looking for me, and this time, I don't have Locke to talk to him for me." I said. Sawyer nodded, and I walked away.

Once I got to the caves, Michael was awake and his son Walt were talking with Sun, a Korean lady, and Jack. I had thought that Sun couldn't speak English, but apparently she'd been able to, however limited her English was. _I think it'd be awesome to learn Korean_. I thought walking past them to my bed kit. I started searching through my bags for something to put soap in, but found nothing.

After they were done talking Sun went to she and her husband's secluded corner of the caves. Her husband, Jin, was not around, so I went to talk to her.

"Hello, Sun. Can I talk to you?" I asked.

Sun looked around, I assumed for her husband, "Chrys? You need something?" She asked.

"I was just wondering... I know we haven't really spoken much, but I really like languages, and I was thinking you could maybe teach me some Korean? Enough to maybe help you and Jin translate English to Korean, and for me to translate for the others."

She looked at me funny. I'd used a lot of big words in there... I hoped she understood. "You want to learn Korean?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said nodding. "I would really like to learn your language."

"I will teach you, tommorow. Okay with you?"

"Yes. Thanks so much, Sun!" I said. She nods, and then starts what she had been doing before I had come over. I went back to my bed kit, sat, and read a bit. Uncle Charlie came back to the caves, still looking shaky.

"Uncle Charlie, are you okay?" I asked, forgetting about being angry with him.

"I'll be alright... Don't worry." He replied, nodding.

"Is it okay for me to go to the beach? I don't like staying here too long."

"Sure."

"Thanks Uncle Charlie." I went of to the beach in search of some sun and fun. I hung out around there, until I heard somebody shouting from the cave trail.

"The cave's Jack was exploring collapsed! Jack's still inside." they shouted. I got up and looked around. Sawyer was even going with the group, so I ran up to the group, who were rushing to get to the caves.

"Oh my gods!" I whisper. Uncle Charlie, who was on my right put his hand on my shoulder.

"Everything'll be fine, Chrys." he said to me. Then to everyone, "We need to get him out of there."

"How, Charlie? If we move those rocks, the caves might collapse even further."

All of the adults, save for Sawyer and Shannon, argue about saving Jack. Some thought he was dead, others just wanted to go in and find out. I walked away. I cared about Jack, yes. But no one was going to listen to me, or my ideas. I heard Sayid saying something about digging a tunnel. A few of them agreed on it, and then started to dig. The men were digging, save for Sawyer, who stood there smirking.

"I want to help." I said to Uncle Charlie.

"No. You're too young."

"I'm almost bloody 18 years old, Uncle Charlie. I'm not 8! I'm stronger than you, for the gods sakes. I want to help!" I said.

"No. Go and stand with Shannon and Claire." He ordered.

"Back to ordering me, now Uncle?"

"If that's what it takes. I just don't want to lose you. If one of those rocks fell on you..."

"They'd kill you a lot faster, than they would me." I reminded him, still determined to help in some way.

"If you want to help, go fill up water bottles. We'll need them, it's bloody hot out here."

I stomped away muttering picking up a couple of waterbottles on the way. "Reduced to a bloody water girl. Back home I'm on the bloody basketball team, as well as the equestrian team. If I don't get more beat up then, than I would now, I'm a bloody mouse." I muttered under my breath, as I filled one of the waterbottles.

"Well then mouse, I'm a lion. Lions eat little mouses for dinner." Sawyer said.

"Well then Lion, you'd better watch out. Because this mouse will put up a fight and give you indigestion as well." I replied... This was new. Him making a joke out of me being pissed. I finished filling up the third waterbottle and returned them to Sayid, Boone, and my Uncle. They all looked like they were going to die from working this tunnel out.

A FEW HOURS LATER

I had refilled the waterbottles a few times, Sawyer made comments the entire time I did. I thought he was trying to make me laugh, and I was laughing. Sayid came out of the tunnel, and started to talk to the other men.

"We need someone to go in and see if Jack's alright." Sayid announced.

Most of the guys were too big to go in that little tunnel... Hell, most of the girls were too big to get into the tunnel.

"I'll do it." Uncle Charlie said. It was logical, he was the smallest man there. Everyone agreed.

"Be careful, Uncle Charlie." I warned, as he started to go into the caves. After awhile, I started bouncing on the balls of my feet, until I started to hear another cave in. "Oh shit. What's happening! What's happening?!" I shouted. I tried to get near enough to the tunnel, but Sawyer was holding me back.

"You're just gonna be in the way, mouse." He said.

"Damn it, Lion. He's my uncle."

Sayid called over. "He's all right."

I sighed in relief and sat down near a wall of the tunnel. Sawyer left eventually, as did most of the others, save for Sayid, Michael, Walt and myself.

A FEW MORE HOURS LATER

Uncle Charlie finally comes out of the tunnel, with Jack in tow. I sighed with relief, and try and help Jack. I go over and notice him holding his arm. "What happened Jack?" I asked.

"I dislocated my shoulder. Your put it back in place for me, so I'll be alright." He replied.

I nodded and went back to our caves, I sat on my bed kit and lay down. _It seems like I've been going to sleep a lot earlier here than I ever would back home_. I thought, as I fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

I woke up as the others started to wake as well. I run a comb through my hair, and tie it up in a pony tail. I head out of the caves, and head toward Pond SawyerChrys for a quick wash off. I, unlike Shannon, don't have a million bathing suits, so this morning I decide to bathe in my underwear. After I'd stripped down to my underwear, I hear a whistle, and then, "Damn, Sweetcheeks."

I rushed into the water and turned around, and saw Sawyer. "Are you stalking me or something Sawyer, 'cause everytime I'm here, you're here."

"It's luck. And if I may, I'm damn lucky to get to see that."

I laughed. "You comin' in or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, Sweetcheeks. Keep your panties on." He thought about it a second, as he waded into the pond, "On second thought, don't do anything for my sake." He laughed.

I blushed, and then I splashed him. "Perve!" I said laughing at the look on his face.

"So that's how it is, huh?" He asked. Then a tidal wave hit me in the face.

"Oi! All I wanted to do was wash off this morning. Now, you've gotten my hair all wet." I said, as I splashed him again. Once the water had calmed down, Sawyer was nowhere in sight. "Sawyer?" I called. I felt a tugging at my leg, and then I went under the water. I opened my eyes to see Sawyer smirking at me, under the water. I swam away, and surfaced for air. "You jerk!"

He laughed. We fought in the water for a little while longer, until I got tired of it and waded back to shore, Sawyer whistling yet again. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my towel around my body. I went behind the bushes again and dressed, and saw Sawyer get out as well. I got dressed, wet undergarments and all, and wrapped my hair in the towel. As I came out from behind the bushes Sawyer was doing the same.

"I've got to go back to the caves.... I'll talk to you later, okay?" I asked.

Sawyer replied, "Sure Sweetcheeks." Then doing the most unexpected thing in the world, he slapped me on the butt.

I jumped and turned around. "Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Now you know why I call ya 'Sweetcheeks'." He replied. I blushed.

"See you later, Sawyer." I said. I nearly ran to the caves.

Once I got there, I noticed that everyone was freaking out. Then I saw Shannon. She was having an athsma attack. All thoughts of Sawyer left my mind. "What's going on, and how can I help?" I asked Jack.

"Shannon is obviously having an athsma attack. Did you see any of her inhalers?"

"No..."

Boone came into the conversation. "I think Sawyer has them... I saw him reading Watership Down. That was in one of my bags." he said. "Creep's probably keeping them somewhere in that pile of crap he has down on the beach."

"Sawyer would have mentioned it if he had them!" I said. Jack moves the conversation away from Shannon so as not to upset her more. "You're being an ass!"

"So your defending him has nothing to do with the fact that you're meeting him almost daily?" He said. Uncle Charlie over hears this.

"You ass!!!" I went to punch him, but Jack held me back. "Damn it, Jack! Let go!" When he doesn't I back off. "I'm going to go and talk to him." I said. I march off, promptly ignoring the looks my uncle gave me.

I got to the beach and was still pissed off at Boone. I find Sawyer's tent and go under it. "Sawyer... This is gonna sound really weird, but do you have any inhalers? The 'cave people' are convinced that you have them... and if you do, we need them, 'cause Shannon needs them."

"Sweetcheeks, if I had them, I'd give them to you... but I don't."

"Okay then... I'll go back and tell the others... don't be surprised if more of them come down here hounding you about it... no one believes me, about anything." I said, then I headed back for the caves.

"He says he doesn't have them." I called as I passed Jack. I rolled my eyes, as Kate said she'd go and talk with him. _How did I know that they wouldn't believe me?_ I sat down on my bed kit, and Uncle Charlie came and sat as well.

"So you've still been seeing Sawyer?"

I looked up at him, "I have Uncle Charlie... Did you not want me to? Is that why you moved us to the caves?"

"Partially. Chrys, can't you see what kind of a guy he is?"

"Yeah, a guy who believes me, when I say something. A guy who talks to me and befriended me. A guy who none of you like because you haven't taken the time to get to know him. He's nice to me, uncle, because I didn't judge him, as you all did."

"You're sure that he's not just using you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied. Uncle Charlie nodded.

Before he left the caves, however, he asked just about everyone, "Do you have any peanut butter?" I rolled my eyes. _Is Uncle Charlie going insane?_

I noticed Kate returning. She looked kind of freaked out. I shrugged to myself, and found one of my books and read. Later, I saw Sawyer getting some water, and Jack confronting him about it. Jack punched Sawyer and I got up. "What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed.

"Stay out of this, Chrys." Jack said. Sawyer nodded.

"This is between me and the Doc, mouse." he said. I backed out, but stayed close enough to hear what they said to eachother as they fought. Sawyer was bleeding from the lip, and I wanted to help him. He got up and walked away. I wanted to follow, but he gave me a look, that told me to mind my own buisness. I sat back down on my bed kit.

Later, I noticed Jack and Sayid leaving, and talking in hushed tones. I read my book for about an hour, when they came back. I headed back to the beach. I saw my Uncle leading Claire to the caves, carrying her things for her.

"Hi Claire... He order you to move to the caves to?" I said, half-joking.

"No, he canoodled his way, by getting me peanut butter."

"...okay?" I said. "I'm going to the beach for a bit. I'll talk to you later?" I asked.

"Sure."

I walked toward the beach and noticed Kate leaving Sawyer's tent. He was laying down. _Great. What happened now, that I missed._ I waited for Kate to be gone, before I went over to Sawyer's tent. I noticed as I walked that he was holding his hands funnily.

"Sawyer, what happened?"

"Nothing." He said dismisivly.

"Nothing didn't put that bandage on your arm." I said. "Why are you holding your hands like that?"

" 'Cause, they hurt like hell, Sweetcheeks."

"Give them here, let me see." He put his hands in mine and I noticed that there were splinters under each of his nails. "Who did this to you?"

"You're friend, Sayid. Damn Iraqi." He said.

"Don't be racist. He may be from Iraq..."

"He's the one that did this to me, I have the damn right to be racist!"

"I understand. Give me your hands again, and I'll get the splinters out." I said, holding up a pair of tweezers, I'd gotten from my bag. He did, and I started. "This is gonna hurt." I told him.

"Nothing can hurt me worse than what he did to get them there." He said. I pulled out the first one and he winced. I dropped it onto the ground. "Jeez, Sawyer." I said, pulling out the second one from his thumb.

"It ain't nothing, mouse." He said. "Just keep talking to me."

"So, how come Kate was here?"

"Damn, figures you would have seen her. She was here to talk to me about my past. That a good enough answer for you?"

"For now. Why did Sayid do this?" I asked, starting on his index finger.

"He and the Doc, thought it'd be a good way to get the truth out of me..."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, but the truth wasn't what they wanted it to be. I told them, I'd only tell Kate."

"And..."

"I got a kiss out of it, before I told her, what I told you this mornin'"

"Okay..." I said. _I knew it. I knew I'd get my heart broken._ I started in on his middle finger, continuing in silence, as I held back my tears. Once I'd finished I got up and went to leave, without saying goodbye, when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around and Sawyer kissed me.

"She ain't got nothin' on you, Sweetcheeks." He said. I was surprised. He walked away and I left for the caves.

_I can't believe he kissed me. I wrote. Plus, he said that Kate doesn't have anything on me. What's that mean... OOO, I feel like I'm on cloud nine!_ I stopped writing and closed my journal when I saw feet stop in front of me. I looked up.

"Hey Claire." I said, with a smile.

"Hi, Chrys." She replied, sitting down next to me.

"So, peanut butter is your weakness, huh?"

"Yeah. What's yours?"

"Sawyer." I said without thinking. I covered my mouth and blushed. "Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yep, and we heard it too." Kate said, sitting down, with Shannon next to her. I blushed even more.

"The guys here are pretty good looking." Shannon said. I giggled.

"So what are your 'weaknesses'?" I asked.

"Jack." Kate replied in a hushed tone.

"No one... yet." Shannon replied. The entire group of women giggled conspiratorially. Sun came over for a bit, and talked with us, before her husband came back. All of the girls separated and knew that they'd bonded over the men on this deserted island.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. And now for the best people in the world brownies and : **

** Two and Fury**

Thank you so much for your comment and your title! You're awesome! 

lostfan

bows   
Thanks. Yeah there really is a shirt with "The closer we are to danger, the farther we are  
from harm" It has a picture of Merry and Pippin on it. :) I own it! :D It's not pink  
though... It's black which suits Lord of the Rings better than pink! :) 

angel871

I glad that you liked chapter 2 and I hope you like 3 as well! :)


	4. Lounging about and pissing people off!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Just watched the latest episode of LOST... The hallucinations Boone had, had me freaked out... (If you watched you know why) Shannon are super cute together! This is just me rambling... sorry.... OOO Also if this chapter isn't up to par with people's attitudes, forgive me... Tell me how to change it and I will... :)**

I woke up early enough that no one was moving, just snoring and muttering. I went out to the beach, after leaving a note for Uncle Charlie telling him where I'd gone. I grabbed my backpack, which I carried everywhere with me, and started walking. I arrived at the beach and sat down near the shoreline, and watched as the sun rose.

As I sat, I felt a pair of arms pull me back against a hard chest. I giggled, "If you're not Sawyer, I'm so gonna kick your ass." I said. I turn and look to see Sawyer above me. "Damn... I was hoping for a fight." I said.

"You better hope no other guy puts his hands on ya. I'll kick their ass all the way back to the States." he warned.

"No other guy would, with you around me." I said, as I sighed and snuggled into his arms. "Let me see your hands." I said.

He sighed, "Now why would you go and ruin a perfectly good moment by bein' all doctor-y?" He asked. "Now, Sawyer. Or so help me."

"Or so help you what? You gonna beat me up, too?"

"No... but maybe," I said, wriggling out of his arms, "I won't let you touch me."

"Get back here, I'll let you look at my damn fingers. As long as I get something for bein' a good boy." he mentioned suggestively.

"And what, pray tell, would you get?"

"A kiss. And I ain't talking no peck on the lips or cheek. I want a real kiss."

In the back of my head, a thought wandered through, _Is that what he said to Kate?_ But I ignored it. "Deal, but you have to be a really good boy then."

"Fine by me."

I sat back down and took off the bandages I'd put on his hands. The ones that had been taken out, were healing well, but in the early light, I noticed a few that I'd missed. "Hand me my bag, please Sawyer. I missed a few."

"I better be gettin' a damn good kiss, if you're pullin' more of them things out of my fingers."

"Only a few, you big baby." I said. He handed me my bag and I took out the tweezers. "Hold still." I warned. I pulled out the remaining splinters and then re-wrapped his fingers.

"Good, we're done. Now, about that kiss." He said, as he lowered his head.... but Sayid walked past rather quickly and ruined the moment we had. "Damn Iraqi!" He swore.

I hit him in his good arm. "Sawyer!" I got up and went after him. "Sayid, where are you going?" I ask.

"I cannot stay here. What I've done, to your friend, is forgivable. I promised myself, that I'd never do what I did to him. Tell him I apologize for me?"

"Of course, Sayid. I'd hug you, but..."

"Say no more." He said as he left. I went back to Sawyer and sat down.

"Sayid apologizes for what he did to you. You should know he's leaving because of it."

"Good, I don't need no more enemies than I already got." he said.

"Sawyer! An important part of the group is gone. He's just as good a tracker as Locke. He's a good hunter..." I stopped my words at Sawyer's look.

"He is also the one that did this to me. You should hate him as much as I do."

"Sawyer, I'm sorry but I can't hate him. I am mad at him for what he and Jack did, but I couldn't hate him."

Sawyer nodded and became silent. "You're not mad at me are you? Do you want me to leave?" I asked timidly. _I never had luck with guys, why should Sawyer be any different._

He looked at me, smiled and laughed. "Why would I want you to leave? You're still in my debt. Come here." He commanded.

"You think I take orders?"

"I think you better get over here, Sweetcheeks. I might just do somethin' to make ya mad at me." He warned.

I huffed like the spoiled army brat everyone back home called me. "Fine." I said in my 'fine be that way' voice. I sat next to him and kissed him, careful because of his split lip. But that careful innocent kiss soon mutated into a passionate kiss. We broke from the kiss, half panting. He got up and put his hand out for me to take. I did, and he lifted me up, off the ground. "What are we-" I started, but he put his finger on my lips to hush me.

"I'm takin' you back to the caves. You're going to stay there, and I'm going back to the beach. I don't want anyone saying that I'm tainting the precious young girl."

"Sawyer, if this is-" He shushed me again. "I'm not sayin' we're not gonna be together, I'm just tryin' to earn a little speck of trust before I take 'their girl' away. Even though, you're mine."

"I won't have you being all possessive-"

He silenced me, this time with a kiss. "You _are _mine. Now hush, go and sit on your bed kit like you never left. Okay?"

"Okay. I think I get it. Bye, Lion." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

He, however, as a man never to be forgotten, grabbed the back of my head, and kissed me full on, in a mini version of the kiss we had just shared. "See you soon, mouse."

He walked away, back toward the beach, and I went to my bed kit, watching, not only the sun as it shone into the caves, but the others as they woke.

Uncle Charlie got up and so did Claire. Both looked at each other, never noticing that I or anyone else was awake and smiled. _So, Claire, another weakness, eh?_ I thought, as I watched my Uncle fuss. I went over to them, saddened that I had to ruin the moment but I wanted to bathe.

"Uncle Charlie? I'm going to head to the pond. I need to." I said, lifting my arm up and waving away odors. Uncle Charlie laughed and nodded.

"Hey, wait. I'm gonna come with you." Shannon said.

"Me too!" Kate said, as she grabbed a few things.

"And me." Said Claire.

"Awesome a girls morning bath." I said, smiling. We all walked out of the caves with three men watching us.

"Hey, wait a minute. You guys need anyone to protect ya?" Boone asked.

"No worries, Boone. Kate and I can handle it. Right, Kate?" I said.

Kate nodded, "We'll protect each other."

We ignored the looks that the men of the caves gave us, and went on our way to Pond SawyerChrys. We undressed and got into our bathing suits, or underwear, in Kate's case, and swam around talking and giggling.

"So, Chrys. You seem super happy. What's up?" Shannon mentioned.

"Oh, nothing." I said, airily, as I floated on my back in the water. I put my feet back in the water and stood up. I could hear rustling in the jungle around us. "Do you hear that?" I whispered.

Kate nodded. I started wading back to shore and grabbed a big piece of wood laying on the ground. Kate did the same, picking up a few rocks as she went.

"If this is another polar bear, we're dead." Kate said.

"Right?" I said. The rustling stopped, and Kate threw a rock at whatever was in the bush.

"OW! Dang it!" I heard from Kate's side of the pool. I lifted up my stick and was about to beat whatever was in front of me with it, when Jack popped out, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Don't hurt me!" He said. I turned and saw Kate dragging Boone out of the bushes. I rolled my eyes.

"You idiots followed us here? Well, at least now you can tell Kate and I can defend ourselves." I said, getting back into the water, leaving my stick near Jack.

"You can leave now." Kate said, returning to the water as well.

Boone limped away, back toward the caves and once both were gone, Kate and I laughed.

"Men." I laughed. "Can't live with 'em... need 'em to be around to make more women. Our lives suck."

"Not all men are like that though." Claire said. Immediately my mind went to Sawyer and the goodbye kiss.

"Yeah, Charlie, Sawyer, Hurley, Walt, and Sayid.... the only good men around." Shannon added. "And how lame is it that a 12 year old kid can beat out Jack and Boone in the 'good man' department?"

All four of us laughed.

"I have an idea. Let's, the four of us, I mean, spend the day together being useless." Claire suggested.

"I'm in. I'd love to be a thorn in Jack's side for a bit." Kate said.

"Me too. I think we all need a little 'girl time'." I replied.

"Sure. We can tan and drink water, and gossip. Just like women usually do." Shannon agreed.

"Hey, should we get Sun in on this too?" I wondered.

"We could ask. Her husband might agree, since it is only us women." Kate said.

"I'll talk to them. Sun can talk to me, and she can talk to Jin." I got out of the pond, dried off and dressed and grabbed my bag. I headed for the caves, and looked for Sun. I found her and went over to her.

"Hi, Sun."

"Hello, Chrys. Do you need something?"

"No, no. I don't need anything... but the rest of the girls and I were wondering if you'd like to spend the day out on the beach, tanning, drinking water, and gossiping... and otherwise being useless to all of the men around this island." I said with a smile.

"I'll ask Jin, and if he allows it, I'll be at the beach. Perhaps not to tan though. He doesn't like me showing skin."

"Okay then." I smiled. "Hopefully we'll see you." I walked away, and was on the trail to the beach, when a hand was placed over my mouth, another found my hand, and I felt bandages there.

"Don't scream, mouse." He said, as he dragged me into the jungle. I soon found myself up against a tree, being kissed by Sawyer, once again. His body pushed mine into the tree, with his hands on my hips. I was unable to get free, had I even wanted to try.

"Sawyer." I said between one of his kisses. He took the words out of my mouth.

He finally stopped kissing me after a few minutes. "What were you trying to say, mouse?"

I racked my mind for a few moments. "The girls and I are going to be at the beach all today. We've decided to be mean and not help out for a day. So, you are going to be able to see me all day. What was all the kissing for, anyway?" I asked.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well." I gave him one last lingering kiss. "I've got to go meet up with the girls now... it'd be weird if Sun showed up before I did."

He nodded. "You leave first. I'll be around soon. At least I'll be able to see you, in your bathing suit."

"Jerk." I said, lightly smacking him in the arm. "See you." I said as I left.

"Don't ever doubt that." He said. I returned to the path and continued on to the beach. I found the girls and went over to them.

"Hey, ladies." I said, smiling even more than I had before. I laid out my towel and put my backpack down as well.

"Hey Chrys... what happened? Your hair is all mussed." Shannon questioned.

I looked around, saw Sawyer coming from the path and grinned. "My weakness got me." I replied, knowing only they, would understand. They all laughed and sat on their towels. I took off my tank top and jeans, revealing the bathing suit underneath. I then tied up my hair and took off all my jewelry, putting them all in my bag. I lay down on my back and shut my eyes against the sun.

"So, how was it... submitting to your weakness." I heard Kate ask.

I thought about it a moment before replying, "Delicious. We all should. Those of us who have them, in any case."

We gossiped for a while, talked, laughed, and generally had a good time, until I felt a shadow come over me. I opened my eyes to see Jack standing over us, glaring.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"Why aren't you girls helping?"

"We don't feel like it." Kate said.

"Yeah. Now could you move? You're blocking all the sun." Shannon said.

"So, you're on strike for the day?" Jack asked. He seemed irritated.

"OOO, the man got it. Girls, tell him what he's won." I said, sarcastically. The others laughed.

"Really Jack, just leave. Chrys and I have done enough for everyone in the past few days. More than most, really. Shannon had an asthma attack and shouldn't be stressed, and Claire is pregnant.... what do you expect us to be? Hercules?" Kate said.

Jack just about had a fit, and we laughed through the entire thing, especially as he stomped away like a 5-year old that didn't get his way. Shannon told us to turn over, and so we did, minus Claire, who just turned her back on the sun, so her back could tan.

"Gods, it feels so good to just relax." I said, sighing into my towel.

"Isn't that the truth. It feels like everything here is life or death, good or evil, and anything else you can think of that are opposite." Claire sighed.

"Yeah, and 'hope springs eternal' just doesn't seem to fit with some around here." Kate added.

I remembered what I'd seen earlier this morning, "Claire... Do you have a new weakness? Perhaps for a certain... ex-member of a band, whom I'm related to?" I said laughing.

"I might... How'd you guess?" "I was awake before you and Uncle Charlie got up. I saw you two, and how fussy he was over you." I said.

She laughed. "I figured you would have noticed."

We all tanned in quiet for a bit listening to the sound of the ocean, and ruining our skin. I turned when Shannon told us to, and chanced a glance at Sawyer who was 'reading' and watching me at the same time. I smiled and saw that he smiled back.

"I'm tired of tanning..." Shannon said.

Just then Hurley trotted into camp, shouting for everyone to come near him. I got up and put on my tank top and wrapped my towel around the bottom half of my body. He told everyone that he'd come up with a way to entertain themselves, and there was a couples tournament coming up, everyone was going to get paired up with someone of the opposite sex, married couples together of course, and after the girls had run out, the guys would be paired with other guys. I smiled. Everyone went off to talk about it, but I stayed behind a bit.

"Hurley, can we request partners?" I asked.

"Sure... who'd you have in mind?" I looked around a bit, before saying, "Sawyer, but don't tell anyone, but him. Okay?"

He looked at me funnily, and I laughed. "Sure Chrys." He said writing it down.

"Thanks, Hurley!" I said. I went back to the girls and pulled on my jeans. "Well girls, it looks like we can have some fun here.... who all do you want for partners?" I asked.

"Charlie." Claire replied.

"Jack or Walt... Walt and I would piss Jack off if we won." Kate said. I laughed.

"Um-Maybe if Sayid were here, him... he's good at math. Otherwise... Michael or Locke." Shannon uttered. "What about you, Chrys? Your weakness?"

"Yep... I already requested him." I said with a smile.

"You can do that?" Kate asked.

"Yeah.... If you want, go tell Hurley.... I think we've had enough 'girl time' as is... right guys?" I said.

All of the other women nodded their heads in agreement. We each got up and dusted off, picked our things up and then went our separate ways. I went to talk with Sawyer, in his tent.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey yourself, Sweetcheeks. Looks like Freckles and you had some fun with Jack, a little while back." He said with a grin.

"Yeah. He got all pissy, 'cause Kate and I weren't helping out, like usual."

He laughed. "You do know you can sit down right?" He asked. "Here, sit here." he said, gesturing to a chair taken from the plane. "Don't worry, it's my seat. No dead bodies touched it."

I shuddered. Hurley came up, looking scared of Sawyer. "Dude, um, you're paired with her for the tournament... if you're gonna play, that is." He said, pointing at me.

" 'Course I'm gonna play. Can't let the Doc have all the fun, can we?" He asked with a smirk. I laughed.

"All right, well the tournament's about to start so you two might want to get their soon." Hurley said. I nodded as Hurley went off in the direction everyone was.

"Let's go and beat their asses into the ground." I said, laughing.

Sawyer laughed, too. "So how is it that we got to be together?"

"Hurley's a nice enough guy.... He let me request you." I smiled as his hand found it's way to my back.

"I'm glad you did.... If you hadn't, I don't think I would have been playin'" He said.

We arrived to the make-shift golf course Hurley had made. Complete with sand and water hazards and reflection walls made of driftwood.

"We're all going to have to share clubs, but we can make it work. Some people elected not to play, so the tournament couples are as follows: Kate and Jack, Claire and Charlie, Chrys and Sawyer, Shannon and Locke, Michael and Walt, and Boone and me." He called out. "Don't worry. I'm not going to cheat with scores just because I'm playing. Each pair is going to get a piece of wood with a paper attached to it. This tells how many strokes you can take on each of the nine holes. You and your partner have to take turns hitting the ball down the fairway. You get a one stroke penalty for going outside the courses bounds... that's the only penalty.... There is a prize at the end so do your best. That's all for now." He went about handing out the makeshift score cards. Sawyer and I received ours and we went and lined up behind Jack and Kate.

"You two are together? How'd that happen?" Jack asked snottily. Kate hit him in the arm. I nodded my head in thanks to her. She smiled back.

"You know Doc... I think that we should have a bet on the side... Seein' as how I'm injured and all, I think it'll be hilarious if me and mouse here beat you."

I rolled my eyes. _Here we go again._ I thought to myself, as Jack and Sawyer started arguing.

"Enough!" Kate and I said together. We looked at each other and laughed.

They, however, decided to still argue. So I stomped on Jack's foot, while Kate did the same to Sawyer.

"Enough." We said again. The men were in pain, howling.

"I think Chrys broke my foot." Jack whined.

"Oh, please. I couldn't do that by just stomping on your foot... Sprained is more likely, but still a far chance of that." I said.

"At least we stomped equally, otherwise they'd still be fighting." Kate said, with a small laugh. It was she and Jack's turn then. Sawyer and I watched. The sheet said it would take 5 strokes to get it down to the hole and in. I giggled a bit, as Jack took the first shot, and instead of plotting out a strategy with Kate, hit it straight into the sand pit for her to get out. I stopped paying attention as she started to bicker with him and looked at the course. My geometry teacher said that there was always a way to get a hole in one on these courses... I looked at the angle of each of the walls and could tell it was true. Hard to do but true.

"Sawyer, when we're up, aim for the second piece of drift wood. I'll take my shot and hit the third and fourth, you get it onto the green, and I'll put it into the hole.... Is that okay with you for a plan at least?"

"Yeah, you figure that out on your own?" "With a little help from sophomore year geometry, yeah." I replied. "If it works, it'll give us a birdie. That's one stroke under par."

"How do you know so much about golf?"

"I had a computer game back home that I loved to play."

"I see. How often did you play the game?"

"At least 10 times a week." I said. "It was an eighteen hole course and it took me about 20 minutes to get done with it on the computer."

Sawyer laughed. "The island's female Tiger Woods?"

"No way... I hate normal golf.... It's boring."

Jack and Kate were down on the green taking their final shot. They ended up with a bogey or one shot more than par, thanks to Jack's first hit.

Sawyer and I were up, and we followed the plan. It worked out pretty well, and got us a birdie, just like I'd predicted. By the ninth hole, Sawyer and I were winning, at -2 strokes, with Shannon and Locke and Kate and Jack trailing us with -1 stroke. The last hole was went through, and Sawyer and I ended up winning by -1, Shannon and Locke took second with par, and Jack and Kate took third with 1. Each of us got a prize, mine and Sawyers being a little trophy made from wood, 2 books and 2 chocolate bars. Second place got a smaller trophy, a book, and a chocolate bar. Third got the smallest trophy and a chocolate bar.

While the others drifted back to where they'd come from, Sawyer and I put our winnings in his tent, and went for a walk. As soon as we got far enough away, we sat down and he put his arms around me.

"I can't believe the look on Jack's face as we won." I said, still gloating.

"Me either, mouse."

I snuggled into his side and just enjoyed being near him. "This is nice. Being with you."

Sawyer just nodded. I lifted my head up. "Why so quiet?"

"Just thinking." He said. "I should tell you about myself... I don't want you thinking what the others think."

"Sawyer--don't feel like I'm pressuring you. I don't want you to tell me, if that makes you uncomfortable. I'm happy the way we are. I don't care about--" He cut off my next words with a kiss.

"That's the best way to quiet you, so I've learned." He said with a smile. "I want to tell you, so that you don't have any doubts about us." He handed me a letter. I looked at it. It was in the hand of a child, that much I could tell. "I wrote this, just so you know." He said. I nodded and read. As I did so, tears leaked from my eyes. By the end, I was crying and hugging Sawyer.

"If I'd known, Sawyer." I said. "Wait... that's not your real name, is it?"

"No, but let's keep it. For now anyway. You call me 'Lion' most of the time anyway."

"I'll call you Lion more, from now on. I'm glad you felt that you could share this with me." I said, hugging him tighter.

"C'mon mouse. We've got to head for camp. You've got to go to bed." He laughed. I laughed as he pulled me off the ground yet again. We walked back to camp, and separated, me to the caves and him to his tent.

Once there, I got my journal out and wrote for a bit, as the last bit of sun faded from the caves. I knew it was still light on the beach, but here it was dark. I closed my journal and lay down and went to sleep. Little did I know, that on that night, my nightmares would return, three fold.

CHRYS' DREAM

_I sit on the side of a road watching as cars pass by. "I know this place." I say to myself. "I can't remember why though."_

_Suddenly I'm in a car. My mother's in the drivers seat, crying and drinking something from a flask. I start to cry immediately. This is the night my mother died. This is how I pictured it all happening. The car swerved and I hoped that I wouldn't be here in that fatal moment, but I knew I would be, just as I was with my dream about father. Still, I tried to talk to my mother._

_"Mommy. You've got to pull over." I say, with tears streaming down my face. "Mom. You have to listen. PLEASE, listen and just pull over!" She can't hear me though and I cry more realizing that I'm re-living some of the worst things in my life, in my dreams. The car swerves a bit more, and as my mother was drunk, she put her foot down, figuring that the speed would stop the swerving. The speeding was what got to me... Normally mom would never speed, but tonight, the day after my father's funeral, here she was, sad and depressed._

_I knew in a moment that what I pictured in my head would happen. I try to hug my mother, but my arms go right through her. The car swerves once more and then hits a car next to her. The car spins and goes out off the side of the bridge, but not before hitting another car. I hear the snap of my mother's neck as she hits her head on the steering wheel at an odd angle. The car goes over, and I'm trapped with my mother's dead body and a fast filling car. I swim out of the car somehow and am transported to a house I didn't recognize._

_In front of me, I see a little boy writing a letter on a table, with tears running down his angry face. He looks at me, as though he sees me, but I feel that he can't. I walk through the house, when I feel a hand on mine._

_"You don't want to go in there." He says._

_I stooped down. "Why not, Sawyer?" I ask._

_"They're in there." he replies, shuddering._

_"Your parents?" Realizing when and where I am I hug the little boy in front of me. "Oh, Sawyer. I'm so sorry."_

_"Why? I'm not. I'm gonna get my revenge. Why'd you call me Sawyer? That was his name, it's not mine." he sneered, insulted._

_"I'm sorry Lion." I say._

_"That's better." He goes back to writing and I continue on my way through the house, unwillingly._

_"I don't want to go in there. Why am I going in there? Stop moving body." I command myself. It doesn't work however._

_I travel into a room and see blood splattered on the walls. Immediately, I start to vomit. I've never been one to be able to see gore of any kind, unless I'm doctoring someone up. I travel further into the house and see a woman's foot sticking out from behind a table, with a pool of blood around it, and probably the body connected to it. I hold my hand over my mouth and try not to vomit._

_I travel further yet, and find now Sawyer's father, hanging from the ceiling. I start vomiting once again and run back to the first room I was in._

_"Oh my gods!" I say. I pick up Sawyer, "Come on, Lion. We're leaving."_

_"No! I can't leave I'm not finished yet." He yells._

_"Grab the letter and let's go. I'm not leaving you here with that." I say, paling at the thought._

_He does and we leave the house._

THE CAVES

I woke up in a cold sweat over the nightmares I'd just had. Claire was up as well, she motioned for me to follow her, so I did. We went out by the fire that the guards kept burning all night and sat down.

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you Chrys?" She asked.

"Yeah. I haven't had one in a few days. I guess I was overdue."

"What was it about?"

"The first one I had a few days ago, was about my father and how he died in the war." I said, still shocked into honesty from my nightmare. "The one I just had was about my mother, and how she died. It was a car accident, the night after my father's funeral. She was drinking as well as crying, she was super depressed. The police told me that she broke her neck after hitting two separate cars, and then the car drove itself over the bridges barriers and into the water. There was some other stuff thrown in there as well. How come you're up?"

"I had, well not a nightmare, more of like a premonition. Someone's out to get my baby Chrys. I can feel them watching me." Uncle Charlie came out then.

"Chrys, you should go back to sleep. I'll stay out here with Claire."

"Uncle, I'm not sure I could, even if I tried." I said.

"Well, just try all right?" He said. "You need sleep. You're still a teenager."

I rolled my eyes. _An almost 18-years old teenager._ I nodded and went back into the caves. I lay down on my bed kit and slept, with mercifully, no dreams or nightmares.

NEXT MORNING

I woke up as everyone around me was bustling about searching for something.

"Where are they?" Jack asked Kate.

"We can't find them. Chrys is going to have a fit. We need Sawyer here, when we tell her."

I scrunched up my nose and eyes. _Tell me what?_ I wondered. Jack nodded and Kate ran to get Sawyer. I sat up and brushed my fingers through my hair. Kate got back with Sawyer, who had a haunted look in his eyes. He sat down next to me, as Kate and Jack sat in front of me.

"Chrys? We need to tell you something. Since there's no easy way to put this, I'm going to be straight with you." Jack said. I braced myself, nothing good comes from those words put in that way. "Your Uncle and Claire went missing last night. They were taken, it seems, from right outside the caves." He said more, but I heard none of it. I started crying again, this time not in a dream. I curled myself into Sawyer's side and balled for what seemed like hours. I finally stopped and Sawyer wiped the tears off my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I have to go and find them. I have to." I said grabbing my bag and heading for the mouth of the caves. Someone grabbed my arm.

"You can't go out there, Chrys." Jack said.

"You're not my Uncle. You can't tell me what to do." I said, glaring at him, and wrenching my arm from his grip. I continued for the mouth of the cave, when I felt another hand on my arm. I whipped around prepared to yell at Jack again, and came face to face with Sawyer.

"Mouse, don't go out there. It's not safe. Stay safe with me." He said, in an almost pleading tone. I started to tear up again and I hugged him again.

"I can't lose him too Lion, he's all I have left, besides one other crappy uncle who hates me. Lion, he's everything I have left of my family besides my father's locket and my pictures back in my house in New York." I cried.

"I know, mouse. Believe me I know. More than anyone here, I know." He said, as his hands rubbed my back. I stopped crying eventually and went and sat, Sawyer there with me the entire time.

"What do I do now, Lion. These caves were supposed to be safe. They're not! I mean no one's been taken from the beach, and yet the safer of the two camps has two people kidnapped from it." I ranted.

"Maybe you should move to the beach..." Sawyer said.

"Could I live under your tent? With you?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to leave," he looked around. The caves had been vacated for my privacy. "I'm going to leave my girl out where I won't be able to protect her."

I nodded. "Okay then. I'm moving to the beach." I decided. Sawyer and I got up, he grabbed two of my bags from the end of my bed kit. I folded up my bed kit and stored it in my other bag. I grabbed it and my backpack and went outside. Everyone I passed gave me looks of pity and sympathy. "I hate the way everyone is looking at me." I muttered to Sawyer.

Jack stepped in front of us. "Where are you going?" he asked, looking at my bags.

"I'm moving to the beach. No one's been taken from there, and I for one, will feel safer knowing the people there can defend themselves." I said, walking around him.

"This isn't what your uncle would want, Chrys." Jack called. I froze in my tracks and Sawyer whipped around. Tears started to form in my eyes again as I turned as well.

"You know _nothing_, Jack. You think because the only family I had left is... gone now that you can take charge of me?" I yelled, stomping up to him. "That's **_bullshit_**. I'm alone now, save for Sawyer, and the other girls, who actually care. I don't want to see you, or hear you talking about me or my family ever again, so long as we're on this island. If you come near me, ever again, I _will _hurt you so that you'll never be able to reproduce, though _why _you'd contaminate the gene pool further, I have not idea. **_Asshole_**." I turned back to Sawyer and he nodded. We left the caves that day and I settled in with Sawyer.

**For all of my AWESOME reviewers... cookies and ice cream!!! **

**Two and Fury**

Thank you and I hope you keep reading! I'm in your debt for your title suggestion! :)

**tigressinthemist (aka lostfan)**

Yeah, Sawyer is kind of in love! :D I'm glad he is too, cause it adds for plot! I found the  
shirt at Hot Topic . com (without the spaces of course) I'm not sure if they carry it  
anymore... but look, just in case they do! 

**angel871**

I glad that you liked the chapter before this! I hope you like the new chapter as well! :)

**lordoftheringsfanficreader**

I'm glad to keep you interested in the story. It also helps me, because I'm hoping to  
become a journalist one day... (I just got my first acception letter) So I'm sort of  
practicing. :) I know that some of the characters weren't in character, especially in the  
first chapter, but with all of the reviews I got, they told me so, and so I changed them,  
hopefully for the better. 

**DarkBird1345**

I'm happy that you like my story and thank you for reviewing. 

**Random-Shiny**

I'm very happy that you like the story and hope that you continue to read it. :) I thank  
you very much for the compliment, it's nice to hear that people think I'm an excellent  
writer, or at least one person. Thanks also, for the 'take ur time tho' because, you're right  
it does take time. But, I also don't want to lose your or any of the readers' interest.

p.s. It's okay, I'm crazy too... :D

**Merccy**

Thank you for your review, and I apologize if the changing of the tenses bothered you.  
I'm trying to work on that, believe me it was a lot worse... sometimes I still do it, that's  
why I proof read. I even catch myself in the middle of writing. 

**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel**

Chrys is starting to feel for Sawyer, and I'm thinking he's gonna feel for her too, but no  
worries, because, 'the course of love never did run smooth' a quote from A Midsummer  
Night's Dream, by William Shakespere. The man was an amazing writer. I take what he  
said to heart. 

**bitter.sweet.31 **

Thanks....I like to put different characters in with the main ones, just to see how people  
react... Chrys has gotten an AWESOME reaction, from all of the readers. Thank you so  
much for reviewing. 

**Mars**

I love Chrys... she's outspoken, so I can express all my pissyness through her! :) Thanks  
for calling me sharp! :D Also thank you for telling me that in your opinion Sawyer is in  
character... I'm always scared he's not, because his attitude is weird... you know? :)  
Thanks tons for reviewing!


	5. He's Back! And some History

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I love you guys for ever if you still read this:) I forgot what was in the episodes after chapter 4's happenings. Thank the gods for reruns. :D **

All of that day, I was caught in a daze. Sawyer sat with me, as I stared out from the seat he'd given me as a bed, at the ocean. His voice floated through my thoughts, telling me that 'It would be okay.', that 'The search party was going to find them.' My mind however, was barley registering anything.

As I sat, I thought, _I've lost 2 parents, been stranded on an uncharted desert island with a maniac freak who kidnapped my uncle and friend. I've found a boyfriend who cares so much that he's sitting right next to me, not caring that I won't, no - can't speak. Everything's falling apart. Instantly my mind was in a state of depression. With the rate this is going at... I'll be the only one left on this island. I'll be blamed for all the deaths. What the hell did I do, to make the gods so angry that they take everything I love away? Am I being punished for something I did in a past life?_

"Sawyer... I'm too dangerous to be around." I said to him, slowly coming out of my stupor.

"What? Chrys you're anything but dangerous... unless you're pissed off."

"Everything that I love is being taken. The next thing to leave is going to be you... I can't stand that."

"I told you before. Never doubt that I will always be around. So long as I care for you, I'm not going to leave."

"But-"

"No more of this crap, Chrys. You're not dangerous. What you're feeling is natural, yes. But, I'm not letting you push me away." He laughed. "I'm startin' to sound like you now... and you're startin' to sound like me... What a paradox this is."

I smiled for the first time that day.

"There's my girl. I knew she'd get out of that shell somehow."

I smiled even more at that. "Thanks, Lion."

He smiled and nodded his head, before Boone and Shannon interrupted our time together. Sawyer was about to get up, but I put my hand on his arm and he stopped and sat down again.

"Chrys we think you should come back to the caves."

I rolled my eyes. "I told Jack this morning. I feel safer here. I like it right where I am, thanks though."

"But, we've- they've- formed a search party and they're heading out... don't you want to be there, if they find anything out?" Shannon said.

"I might be there getting water when news comes. But, I'm not living there, where everyone gives me looks of pity each time I pass. I can't be there. It's too much."

Shannon nodded in understanding, but Boone persisted.

"But what if they come back? What if they come back, and they want to see you and you're not there? How would that make your uncle feel?"

My eyes widened and everyone knew that Boone had went to far.

"You need to leave. NOW." Sawyer said, in an extremely scary and menacing voice.

"That was low, Boone." Shannon said, hitting him as they walked away.

Sawyer put his arm around me, as he had most of the day. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm all right, Sawyer. Really. What he said just caught me off guard."

"He shouldn't be sayin' that kinda shit anyway... especially so soon after..."

I yawned. Sawyer laughed. "You look cute when you do that, you know."

"What? Yawn?" I asked.

"Yeah, your nose scrunches up and..."

"Are you patronizing me, Lion?"

"Maybe a little, mouse."

I yawned again. "Well stop." I said with a grin.

"You gonna make me?" He replied, all cockily.

I nodded and got up. I sat down in his lap and kissed him. He grabbed my hips with one hand, and the back of my head with the other. As I pulled back, I smiled. "How's that for makin' you stop?"

He growled and gently pushed me off his lap, and onto the beach below. As I got up, he rose from his bed. "Mouse, you've just started something I know you didn't want to." He said, in a low voice.

"Oh really? What, may I ask, did I start?"

"This." And with that he tackled me, out into an open spot on the beach. We wrestled and I giggled until he pinned me underneath him. "Admit you lose." He ordered. "Admit that I won." He said with a grin.

"All right already, you big oaf. You win. I lose. Happy?"

"Very, because the winner gets to choose their prize. I choose-"

"Nothing too much, Lion."

"Is everything all right here?" Michael said, interrupting the moment.

I looked up from my spot underneath Sawyer. There were people staring and Boone looked ready to kill. I also saw Shannon laughing and pointing, while Hurley shook his head.

I groaned, and dropped my head back to the beach beneath it. "Everything's fine. Just a friendly wrestling match. He's not hurting me." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"I'm fine. See? Smiling and breathing and laughing... All good signs." I said.

"All right." He said as he left.

"Now about that prize." Sawyer said, once again, suggestively.

"With everyone watching, Lion? Voyeurism isn't really my thing, but-"

He covered my mouth with his hand, as he shuddered. "Don't ever think like that, mouse."

I grinned as he removed his hand. "What can I say? You're a bad influence on me. But that's okay... I like being able to speak my mind." He got off of me, and offered a hand to help me up. "You seem to be doing that a lot." I said as I took it.

"I know. I'm a gentleman."

"Yeah, and I'm Queen Victoria." I said, giggling. He smacked me on the bum, once again. "Oi! Lion! Everyone is watching." I said.

He grinned, "I know. Now about my prize. Come with me." He said, as he grabbed my hand. He pulled me along a path marked in yellow pieces of cloth, right to the tree he'd mauled me at a few days ago.

"You marked a path to the mauling tree?" I asked as I giggled.

"Yep, only you and I know about it. Now, I'm claiming that prize I won." He said. He pushed me, once again into the tree and held me there with his body as his hands explored. First his hands ran their way up my arms, then back down. He grabbed my hands and wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss, only for a moment. My hands found his hair too soft to resist running through it.

"Lion." I said, catching my breath.

He put his mouth back over mine in response. His hands ran down my sides until they reached the one spot I knew they'd stop at, my bum. We heard someone walking and Sawyer pushed he and I down on the ground.

We looked to see Boone and Locke, as they started the search for my Uncle and Claire. I nodded, realizing that if someone were to find them, I was sure that Locke could. Boone was just an accessory, a trainee, in my mind. Sawyer stood up and brought me with him.

We walked back to the beach, and I sat on my given bed. I shuffled through my things, to find my dirty, nasty clothes. "I'm going to go and wash some clothes. You got anything you need washed?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer answered, as he handed me a few things. "Here, I'm going to give you this," he said, as he handed me an empty duffel bag. I nodded and stuffed the dirty things in there. I found a baggy in someone else's baggage, from the crash. I filled it with soap from another person's bag, and had stored it in my bag, planning on doing some laundry. "I might not be here when you get back. I've got to head up to the caves and get some antibiotics."

I nodded, then grabbed my bag. "Okay. I'm going to go and wash some laundry out, maybe even take a bath at the pond." We both walked for a bit and were joined by Walt on the way.

"So you guys, are together now, huh?" Walt asked.

I blanched. Sawyer smirked a bit, as was per usual. "Yeah, kid we are." He answered. I smiled and took off on the somewhat worn path to Pond SawyerChrys.

I expected to see a few of the girls, maybe even Hurley, but there was no one there. Nothing but me, the laundry, and the water. I washed the clothes given to me, and put them over a few bushes to dry, because nothing smelled worse than B.O. and sour smelling clothes. I sat down on the ground and wrote a bit.

_Uncle Charlie is gone. I've got nothing but Sawyer. He won't let me wallow. I was surprised he let me be alone, while I washed clothes. I hope Uncle Charlie comes back, because if he doesn't... well let's just say that it'll be the end of the Pace family. I don't know why I haven't cried more. Is it because I can't or because I won't?_

_Crying never becomes anyone, and yet everyone does it at least one time in life. I can't even cry when I'm alone, now. I wonder if Sawyer ever cries when he's here. I've never seen him, but in his sleep, he seems to have._

_Crying isn't fun  
But it's necessary to live  
Crying's not a way to run  
But a way to cope with what's been given.__  
Crying doesn't mean weakness  
It shows that you care  
Crying never solves bleakness  
It's just the way to share__Crying isn't just depression  
It's that joy, that hurt, that you feel deep inside  
Crying is your body's mission  
To show you that you can't hide from your feelings._

I looked up from my notebook to see Hurley coming to bathe. I went over to the clothes and started to turn them over. They were nearly dry, but still needed time.

"Hi, Hurley."

"Hey dudett. How are you?"

"Better than I should be. I can't cry the way I need to."

"You wanna be alone?"

"No, I'm fine with company. Besides, this is a public area."

" 'Kay, if you're sure." He said as he got into the water.

"I am. You know, you're the first person, not to look at me, with pity. Aside from Sawyer, that is."

"Yeah. Hey, what is it with you two? You seem to be getting pretty close."

"Sawyer and I?" I asked. He nodded. "He and I are a match. We can keep each other in line, or the other's head above water, when we feel like we're drowning. We get each other even though there's about an eight year difference between us, chronologically."

"Back up, and put it in lamens terms. I'm smart, but that went a little over my head."

"We feel like equals even though he's 25 and I'm almost 18. He sees me as though I were older." I explained.

Hurley nodded. "Okay, I get it." He smiled, and continued on bathing. I stood up and checked on the clothes which were dry. I folded them, and replaced them in the soap.

"I'll see you later Hurley. I've got to take these back to the tent."

I walked back to the beach and Sawyer wasn't there. I sat all of his clothes on his bed, and put mine back in my bag. I lay down for a bit and took out one of the novels Sawyer and I had one and read for a bit. Sawyer came back a bit later, and lay down on his bed, once he put his clothes in the bags I hadn't dared to touch. "How was the laundry doin'?"

I smiled and marked my page in the book. "It was quiet. Until Hurley came to talk to me."

He nodded. "He give you any trouble?"

I shook my head. "He was one of the only people not to look at me with pity."

"I got tired of that too." He said and dropped the subject as he closed his eyes. As he fell asleep I couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked, when he wasn't having a nightmare.

I watched him sleep for a bit, resigning myself to the quiet of the ocean, the murmurs of the voices on the beach, and a book. A bit later, it started to rain, heavily. I put my book down and went out of the tent. I stood on the beach being pelted by raindrops. I felt arms snake around my waist and I jumped. I realized it was Sawyer, from nothing but pure instinct.

"You never seemed like the type to stand in the rain, like a little girl."

"You never seemed like the type to romance a girl, like a good guy."

"Guess we're both not what we seem." He said. I could almost feel the smirk on his face.

"Stop smirking. I stand in the rain and thank the gods for it. I love rain, because it feels like I'm crying like the sky." I could almost feel the smirk deepen.

"I know what you mean. Now come on. You'll be the death of the both of us." He steered us toward the tent again. I sat on my bed and he sat on his. "Look at you, with wet hair and all." he said, fingering one of the wet locks.

"You, too." I said, running my hand through his hair. He smiled as my hand traveled from his hair, down his shoulder and good arm, to his hand. "I've never felt so many conflicting emotions."

"Which is why we're not doing anything. Until we're both ready."

I nodded and started to untangle my hand from his. He grabbed my wrist. "I didn't say we won't going to do things we've already been doing." He said. I shivered a bit from the cold and from something else as well. He pulled on my arm, until I was standing and then sitting on his lap. "Cold, Sweetcheeks?"

"A little." I answered. He kissed me, lightly on the lips.

"Better? Or still cold."

"A little better." I said with a smile. "Well, can't have my girl cold now can I? Want to lay by me? For a little?"

_What do I do? Oh, gods where's mom at a time like this? Or Kate? Even Shannon!_ "Um, okay." I said.

He laid down on his side and I curled myself into him, as best as I could on a bloody airplane seat. It was weird for a bit, but then the tension died down and Sawyer put his arm around me, holding me to him, as well as holding my hand. And, damn me for being so comfortable because the next thing I can remember is being awoken by Shannon, shouting at me.

"What the hell?" Sawyer shouted.

"He's back! Charlie's back."

I don't remember even thinking. I just remember shooting up from Sawyers bed and running, with no shoes from the beach to the caves. As I ran, I landed on a piece of wood, sticking out of the ground, and it went into my foot, but I kept running. By the time I got there, Jack and Kate were sitting with him.

"Uncle Charlie!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. He didn't hug back, that was odd to me. "Uncle Charlie?" I said as I sat in front of him. He didn't answer. "What's wrong? What did Ethan do?" Kate pulled me away from my uncle. Jack made sure Uncle Charlie was okay, and walked over to us to. Sawyer arrived a bit after me and stood behind me.

"What is wrong with my uncle?" I grounded out, trying to be civil to Jack, even as I had the urge to punch him.

"He's in shock, as far as I can tell. But, I think it's best if we just leave him like that for a bit."

"Leave him in a vegetative state? Or whatever? I thought you were a doctor. Even I know that being in shock isn't good. Why is he like this?"

Jack and Kate both preceded to tell me the gruesome tale of how they'd found my uncle hung from a tree, technically dead. How Jack, literally, had pounded life back into him. How they'd had to carry him like a baby back to the caves. I was clinging to Sawyer by the end of it all, trying hard not to cry, even though I wanted to for the longest time.

"Thank you. Both of you. For saving what family I had left." I said.

"Go back with Sawyer, Chrys. If there's any change, I'll send someone to get you."

I nodded and noticed pain in my foot. "OW! Bloody hell."

"What's wrong?" Sawyer asked.

"I dunno." I thought back to how I could have been hurt, and remembered. "I stepped on a piece of wood down on the trail."

"Sit." Jack ordered, pointing to a rock ledge near the waterfall. I did as I was told, grudgingly. Jack grabbed my ankle, and hoisted it up to his eye level. "There's a stick in your foot. How did you run, with a stick in your foot?"

"Don't ask me." I said. Sawyer, who was standing behind me, put his hands on my shoulder.

"It doesn't seem too deep. Not deep enough for stitches, but anti-biotics will be needed." He said. He went and grabbed a bag with gloves in it that looked clean enough. "Sawyer hold her down. This is going to hurt a bit." Sawyer put his arms around me and made sure I wouldn't move. Jack pulled the stick out and I cursed up a storm.

"Damn Jack! That hurt! Oh, bloody hell."

"Brace yourself for more pain." He said, as he poured something on my foot. Sun had probably made it.

"By the GODS! Jack that HURTS!" I screamed. He wrapped my foot up in the same fashion he had Sawyer's arm.

"You shouldn't walk for 24 hours. You need me to carry you?"

"No." I said and I tried to get up. Sawyer, had other ideas, as he picked me up and carried me away.

Jack shouted from behind us. "Come with Sawyer to get your antibiotics!"

I laughed a little at Jack's stupidity. The trip to the tent was quiet otherwise. Sawyer seemed to be lost in thought, and I let him be, as I was too. He set me on my bed, and sat down on his.

"Hey Chrys?"

I turned at the sound of his voice. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just one shock after another lately though."

"Do you... Do you want to sleep by me again?" He said tentatively.

I nodded, and went to get up. But Sawyer stopped me. "Mouse, didn't you hear the Doc? No walking for 24 hours." He said as he got up and picked me up again, setting me, this time, on his bed. He laid behind me again, and we slept the same way we had earlier in the day. Neither of us had nightmares that night.

In the morning when I woke up, Sawyer was watching me. "What Lion? Admiring me?" I said jokingly.

"Yes." He said simply. As I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth without water, as I had every morning, he watched me. "Okay, since you can't walk, I was thinkin'. Maybe you should tell me something about yourself. Like I've shared about me."

"You're sure you want to hear about me?" I asked. He nodded, and I continued. "Okay I was born in London, where both of my parents lived, but weren't raised there. I always was around my uncles, Charlie and Liam. I loved Uncle Charlie, only because he seemed more trustworthy. I went to him, when my parents fought. My Uncle Liam however, was tied up with his own family even when he didn't have one. My parents left me a house there, to live in when I visit England. It has stables and everything. We moved from England, to the U.S, when I was five years old, and was I raised in Michigan, until I was ten. My dad was either off at the base where he worked, or at a bar, nursing a beer, and having affairs. My mom, worked for a interior design company and was always letting me have my 'creative' juices flowing by painting my room as my whims went. They fought off and on over stupid petty things when he was drunk. I was a good kid and if my dad was home and sober, he'd take me on the weekends and show me how to track, how to survive in the wilderness, until someone came and helped me. He showed me how to make a shelter to keep rain away, or how to stay warm in the snow. They left me a house there too. Even though I'll probably never go there. Is this getting to be too much, Sawyer?"

"No, keep going."

"Once I turned ten, my dad got re-assigned to a base in L.A. We moved there, and I adjusted well enough with the outcasted skateboarders. I learned how to do all the things the boys did, and then some. I was tough enough that the boys treated me as one of their own. But, no one would date me, because I had 'brothers' to protect me. Some of the boys treated me as family and protected me. My dad signed me up for survival camp at 13. The youngest girl there. I kicked all of their asses in survival training, because it was like naval training and my dad had me go through that during a few summer's in my child hood. My mom at this time in my life was telling me that I needed to be more like a girl so she took most of my pants away, and made me go shopping for less baggy styles of clothes. I did, but only on the condition that I got to keep my regular clothes and I would try to be a little less skater-punk and more girl. Needless to say, at the end of the first day that I wore my girly clothes, I lost a lot of the guys respect, and more jealousy from the girls. Not that I'm bragging, or anything. When I turned 14, my dad got called into the 'War on Terror. It was stupid, and I started protesting Bush almost immediately. Once I turned 16, I got my license and dad bought me a truck with 5 seats in it, and it had a hemi. I was happy. My dad went back to the war 5 days after my birthday. It was the last time I saw him in real life. They left me a house in L.A. as well."

"So how'd you get to be in Australia?" Sawyer asked as I paused.

"My mom decided that we needed to just get away for a while. So she packed up and moved us out of the U.S. Mom started drinking then, just a sudden outburst of alcoholism. It wasn't much for the longest time, just a bit tipsy every now and then, maybe a full out drunken state once a month. It was when we found out dad was dead that she started throwing herself into alcohol as an escape from the pain and sadness. A week later, the day after the funeral, that she died in a car accident." I said. "That's pretty much a summary of my life. Sorry it was so boring." I said with a small smile.

Sawyer had this look of awe on his face. "It wasn't boring. If that was an overview than your life must be filled with stuff though." He said with a smile. "Anyone else here know this much about you?"

"Only you and Uncle Charlie. You know, I was the reason that he was on the plane. I'm the reason he is being hurt."

"No, you're not. You're strong, yes, but still you needed your family. Your parents both knew that."

I nodded again. "I wish I could walk. I'm dying to move around." I whined.

"Well, we do have to go and get our meds." He said, as he swept me up into his arms. "Let's go bug the Doc, Sweetcheeks."

We laughed and talked the whole way to the caves. Where we found Kate and Jack kissing.

"AAAH! My eyes! Sawyer it burns!" I said, playfully.

"Oh, please. Like you two haven't done anything worse than this." Kate said, grinning.

"Sorry, still a virgin here. Only kissed 3 guys in my whole life, my dad, a guy named Jon, and Sawyer."

Everyone stared at me. "Damn, gave out too much information again." I muttered into Sawyer's chest. "Stop me from embarrassing myself next time, Lion. Please."

**NOW FOR COOKIES, ICECREAM, and JELLO!**

**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel**

Thank you! I'm glad that you're loving the story. Thanks for reviewing. 

**LotRseer3350**

A lot of people had that reaction at first. I'm glad to see that my story fuels your ideas.  
Thanks so much and I hope this was update enough. 

P.S. go to tv tome. com (without the spaces) and check out the LOST episode guide. I  
don't want to spoil it here for the others who haven't seen it.   
**  
angel871**

I love to hear that readers like my chapters. The golf game, surprisingly, was out of no  
where, b/c I've yet to see that episode. :)

**bitter.sweet.31**

Thanks so much. AH! I can't believe I said that. Clairfication... I meant to say that  
Sayid and Shannon are so cute together! But I gues my hands were too slow and cut off  
the Sayid part, making it sound like I liked Shannon and Boon together... shudder  
Sorry guys!   
**  
Super Moth**

I'm sorry that the things you listed bother you... Um... I can't help but quote a review I  
have just gotten from Mars (hope either of you don't mind). "Chrys has experienced so  
much in her almost-18 years; both parents' deaths, being seen as an outcast by the people  
she probably thought cared, and pretty much just having her whole life yanked out from  
under her like a rug or somethin'. She needs a way to get that off her shoulders, and  
Sawyer's it. He gives her a voice, as she does him. They make one another feel like they  
CAN stand up and say something, do something." Mars wrote that so well, and had Chrys  
and Sawyer's relationship so very right. I like Chrys the way she is, even if she's  
classified as a Mary-Sue... It's not as though everyone likes her... Look at the fight she  
and Jack had... She doesn't get along with people who baby her, and treat her as though  
she's made of glass. She argues, and fights, and stands up for herself... I figured that  
made her seem like an independent woman... I didn't take this as a flame, and I thank  
you for voicing your opinon. 

** Mars**

Thank you so much for this review... I had a few reviews that made me feel as though I  
should stop writing, or rewrite this entire story... Your review made me feel like not  
every reader hated it. You've got Sawyer and Chrys' relationship nailed...(lol) I'm trying  
to figure out if Chrys is going to hate Jack, or forgive him, or maybe just deal and move  
on with his ... weirdness (you know what I mean)... I wanted to make the rant so much  
longer, but I didn't want to get everyone mad about a 500 page essay on why Jack is such  
a jerk when it came to Chrys. :D Thank you SO MUCH, because you saved me from just  
abandoning this story. :D

**Leah**

Thank you, I'm glad you read it. :D

**Mrs Chipmunk**

I'm glad you liked it. I hope you read again. :D


End file.
